


Honerva - Drawing

by planetundersiege



Series: Fanart [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Cute, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Haggar - Freeform, Honerva - Freeform, Illustration, Slight Nudity, Smile, Traditional Art, altean, pre voltron, sketch - freeform, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Drawing of a young Honerva smiling.





	Honerva - Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I had a panic attack and I usually draw during those, so here’s Honerva.

[](http://cubeupload.com/im/eAqKio.jpg)


End file.
